You are my Kryptonite
by Squirrllama
Summary: For months Chloe has been trying to come to grips with what she saw. His face was not his face. Those fiery red eyes. That grotesque demon face. Chloe has been avoiding him. But now a new case is forcing her to come to terms with what she saw. Lucifer finally gets to the bottom of why she makes him vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

_The woman stood outside the house screaming. "HE'S THE DEVIL! HE'S THE DEVIL!"_

 _Detective Decker drew her gun and walked into the house. She saw a thin man crumpled on the ground unmoving. A crack in the wall above him. She saw a large man being strangled against another wall by something wearing Lucifer's suit. The large man's eyes bulged and blood poured from his mouth and nose. He gasped piteously._

" _FREEZE!" She shouted. Lucifer turned to her. But it was not Lucifer. It a grotesque face of a demon. Red and appearing like it had been burnt. Glowing eyes of fire. It dropped the now lifeless fat man. It approached her. Uncharacteristically she screamed and ran out of the house._

 _He followed her. "Detective!" He shouted. His face had returned too normal but she kept seeing the other one,_

 _She got into her car. He tried following. "Detective!" He shouted again._

 _She sped off. Glancing in her rearview mirror she saw that face again. The one of the Devil. There standing with Lucifer's suit on._

Her eyes opened suddenly. She sat up in bed. Her head pounding. She had that dream again. The night she had seen Lucifer's devil face. She was still trying to come to grips with it. Even three months later.

She had tried to work with Lucifer. He had assured her that he would never hurt her. Never. His daughter had tried to explain things to her. Still she would dream about that face nearly every night. Every night it kept her from a good night's sleep. She started working with him less. Then all together she stopped calling him.

Sighing she rose from her bed. She trudged upstairs to the shower. The hot water was soothing. It woke up her tired muscles. It soothed her pounding head. As she was drying off her phone rang. "Decker." She answered it. "Okay. Text me the address. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and sighed. Quickly getting dressed she headed downstairs

Her seven-year-old daughter was sitting at the table eating cereal. She was pleased she had gotten herself dressed and something to eat. "Morning Trixie."

"Did Daddy forget to pick me up?" Her daughter said.

Chloe sighed. "No. I think he just got stuck in traffic." She groaned and dialed her ex's phone. It just went to voice mail. She would have to take Trixie to school before heading to work. "Hurry up Trix."

* * *

Later she pulled into the parking lot of a large super store. People were gathered around the parking lot. Lots of reporters and gawkers. Officers struggling to hold people back. She stepped under the police tape. In the center of the mayhem a black sedan sat by itself. Inside a young man in the front seat with a gunshot to his head.

Her ex-husband Dan met her at the car. She eyed him but said nothing. She got out her notebook and began taking down descriptions.

"Chloe, I'm sorry about this morning. I got caught up- "

"Yeah, Dan. Save it, Tell Trixie why you were late." She kept her eyes on the victim. He had on all black. Blood spatter the windshield of the car. Forensics was looking through the car while the coroner was taking photos of the victim. "Do we have an ID?"

"Bruno Potter." Dan said. "We ran the license plates and found his wallet. We found something else."

Chloe scrutinized her ex. "What?"

Dan held up a lanyard with a work ID attached to it. "He was a bouncer for Lux."

Chloe sighed. "Are you sure?" She could see it plain as day on the ID. Shaking her head. She did not want to go over there. "Can you handle it?"

Dan could see the worry and apprehension in her face. "Why can't you? Don't you miss your buddy Lucifer?"

She shuddered slightly at his name. "No." She took the ID in her gloved hand.

"You two were so tight. And then you just stopped working with him. I don't get it." Dan folded his arms.

"Don't worry about it. Let's focus here." She turned her attention to the car. The techs had popped open the trunk. There were a couple bundles of cocaine inside. It looked like Bruno was a low level dealer. How could Lucifer not know? Of course he didn't.

"Want me to go over there with you?" Dan offered.

"No, I can handle it Dan." She didn't want to. But she would face her fear and go over to Lux herself. She took a few more notes before returning to her car. Taking a deep breath, she started the car and headed for Lux.

* * *

The outside of Lux was deserted. She opened the door to her car and climbed out. Looking at the club she sighed and went inside. She could hear the piano playing in the club. Inside there were a few people mingling about. A few hanging at the bar. She spied Lucifer's companion Maze at the bar. The other woman glared at her as she descended the steps.

Lucifer sat at the piano in the center of the club. His eyes locked upon the piano. A soft sad song playing from the instrument. Chloe was drawn to it. She had missed this side of him. His softer less horny side. The sensitive side that had no problems bottle feeding an infant. As she walked towards him the flash of his nastier side made her pause. She held her breath.

For a moment she stood with fear. Then she swallowed hard and continued toward him.

At first he didn't notice her. She stood at his side. Watching him playing. His hands expertly gliding over the keys. She was hypnotized. Then she caught those dark eyes upon her. He smiled.

"Detective Decker? Right?" A devilish gleam entered his gaze.

She folded her arms. "You know who I am."

"Do I?" He was being sarcastic. "It's been so long. I have almost forgotten your face."

She cocked a hip. He was messing with her. She rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. Your funny."

He stopped playing and looked at her full on. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black vest. She had to admit he looked damn good. His dark eyes gleaming. "To what do I owe this visit? Found you couldn't stay away from," He gestured to himself. "All of this." His British accent sounding amused with himself.

"Sure." She replied with her own tone of sarcasm. "Actually I am here about a case."

Lucifer nodded and picked up a shot of some sort of booze from the piano. He downed it in a gulp. "Of course you are." His tone less playful. "Why am I not surprised?"

She sighed and took a step towards him. "Look I am sorry about not calling. But I had some things to work out."

Lucifer regarded her. "Did you now?"

She ignored that comment. "You have a Bruno Potter in your employ?"

Lucifer nodded. "He is one of my bouncers. Why?" His curiosity piqued.

"We found his body this morning. He was in his car with a bullet to his head."

Lucifer was quiet for a moment. He didn't show any signs of mourning or caring. "Pity. He was a good worker. Going to be hard pressed to find another."

Chloe snorted. "Did you also know about the drugs?"

The Devil shrugged. "No." He gulped down another shot.

"There were several bundles of coke in his trunk."

"Lucky fellow." Lucifer chuckled.

"No, not lucky Lucifer. Look do you know if any of your other employees had trouble with drugs."

"Maze is the one that handles that sort of thing. Why don't you ask her?"

Chloe growled inward. At times she could tolerate his indifference. Right now she wanted to punch him. "Fine. I'll ask her." She headed towards the bar. She sensed Lucifer behind her. Tensing up. She tried not to let it bother her.

They stopped at the bar. Maze looked up. Her dark eyes glaring at Chloe. They turned to Lucifer. He sighed. "Maze, could you get a list of our employees for Detective Decker."

Maze sighed and walked away.

"Do you need my help on this, Detective?" Lucifer asked while pouring himself a drink.

"No, that's fine. I got this." Chloe said not looking at him.

"You sure. It's my employee. I'd like to help find who killed him and get punishment. Err I mean justice."

Chloe shuddered when he said punishment. She did not want to see more of Lucifer's brand of punishment. "No. I said I got it Lucifer. Thank you."

Maze returned with a stack of papers and dropped them on the bar in front of Chloe. "Here." Her voice laced with venom.

Chloe faked a smile at her. "Thanks." She picked up the paper and started for the door.

"Detective." Lucifer called to her. "I'm serious. I want to help." His voice had that usual charming tone. He sounded like he really wanted to help.

Chloe really didn't want it. "Thank you Lucifer. I'll call if I need anything else." She smiled at him and then hurried out the door.

 **Author's Note: Hello lovelies. This is going to be a Chloe and Lucifer story. Maze, Dan and Trixie will make appearances as well. It is going to fit into the larger narrative that I am creating. I know I do lot of short stories here and there. It's mostly because they are like episodes. I don't want to draw one story out for months. I got a wild idea to explain why Chloe makes Lucifer vulnerable. Its way out in left field. Hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer watched Detective Decker walk out of the club. He was a little saddened to see her go. He had missed seeing her. After she stopped calling he tried going to the precinct but she did her best to avoid him. Eventually he got the message. He went to New York for Christmas to try and clear his mind. Visiting with his daughter did bring him joy. But he still felt the sting of Chloe's rejection.

He picked up his drink and gulped it down. His eyes still on the exit. Maze silently standing at the bar beside him. He poured another drink and took a sip. He gave a sideway glance at the demon. "What is it you want to say, Maze?"

"Why don't you go after her?" She stated. "I know not seeing her has made you depressed. I really don't want to deal with another bout of that."

"Oh I'm sorry that the death of my son cause you such inconvenience, Mazikeen." He growled. He glared at her and picked up his drink and walked over to the piano. Sitting down he began to play. Flashes of Chloe's smile came to his mind. He shook his head. She didn't want him around. He had to get her out of his mind.

He didn't notice the approach of someone to his side. "Mr. Morningstar?" A male voice said to him.

He turned to glance at the source. One of his bouncers stood there. "Yes." He didn't stop playing.

"Is it true? Is Bruno dead?" He asked.

Lucifer stopped playing and faced the other man. "It would seem so."

The man beside him. A large muscular man with tattoos up his arms. He could have passed for a professional wrestler. Lucifer saw a glimmer of tears form in the man's eye. "I can't believe this. Bruno was a good man. He just wanted to provide for his family."

Lucifer stood up. The other man was the same height. The Devil looked him in the eyes. "We'll find out who did this, Ralph." He picked up his drink and downed it in a gulp. He patted Ralph's shoulder. "We'll figure this out." He started for the door and turned back to Ralph. "Did you know anything about the drugs?"

He could sense Ralph's reluctance to say anything. The man looked at the ground. He shrugged. Lucifer eyed him. "You know it's useless to lie to me Ralph."

Ralph sighed. "Yes. But he was only doing it to support his family."

Lucifer nodded. "Thank you." He turned and walked out of the club.

The Rolling Stones blared out of the Corvette's stereo. Lucifer drummed his hands on the steering wheel. He hummed along as the streets of L.A. passed by him. A light turned red. He pulled alongside a convertible full of lovely young ladies. They wore bikinis. He smiled and nodded to them. Oh the fun he could have with them. "Hello darlings."

The light turned green and the car turned right. He sighed. For a moment he was tempted to follow. But he punched the accelerator and went straight ahead. He had another destination in mind.

* * *

The black classic Corvette pulled into a paring spot. He stood up and looked at the police station. Buttoning his jacket, he headed inside. The cool air felt nice. He headed for the elevator. He stood in it humming to the music. It dinged and he stepped off.

He spied her sitting at her desk. Her hand on the phone. Her brows bunched in concentration. Her dyed blonde hair pulled back into a braid. Some fell into her eyes. He had to concentrate on why he was here. He walked right up to her desk.

Slowly she looked up. He heard her sigh and put the phone down. "I told you I would call when if I needed you."

He smiled. "Good to see you too, Detective."

"What are you doing here. Lucifer?" Her voice laced with haughty impatience.

"To help. I told you I wanted to help." He looked down at her. Her blue eyes sparkling despite the apparent annoyance at his presence. "I need to do this for his family. He was a good employee."

Chloe's shoulders dropped. She looked down at her desk for a moment. "Fine. You can help. But you better be on your best behavior." She chided.

He held up his hands. "I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor." He grinned. "If not you can give me a proper spanking."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She stood up and picked up some notes then headed for the elevator.

Lucifer followed closely behind. Spying Dan speaking to another detective across the office. He gave a thumbs up. Dan just gave him the stare of death. Lucifer hopped onto the elevator and stood beside Chloe. The scent from her shampoo was enticing. She always smelled good.

The elevator reached the ground floor. Lucifer followed a very fast walking Chloe out to her car. He silently slipped into the passenger seat beside her. She was looking straight ahead as she started the car. A look of either anger or something else plastered across her face. He sighed.

"Are you angry with me, Detective?" He asked her.

She put the car into reverse and backed out of the spot then on they went to where ever it was they were going. "No." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? I can sense your anger, you know." He said to her.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel. She just stared ahead. He could tell she wanted to say something. But she was holding back. He wanted to draw it out. But he knew that didn't work on her. He would try another tactic.

"You know I am just going to harp on you, until you tell me. It will make you feel better to get it all out." He smiled. He reached over and lightly brushed her arm.

She pulled it away and glared at him. "Let's just focus on the case. That's why your here isn't it?" Her voice was so angry and full of hurt.

It pained him. What had he done to hurt her? "Okay." He said reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

"To talk with Bruno's wife." Chloe answered. A little of the anger had dissipated. "Did you know her?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Not really." He put his head on his hand and leaned against the window. This was not going well at all. He really just wanted to get to the bottom of Chloe's anger and mood. Why was she like this? Women.

* * *

They arrived at a house on the Southside. They could hear dogs barking and growing. Toys were strewn all over the yard out front. A little boy sat on the steps to the front door. He didn't look more than four. He watched Chloe and Lucifer approach. They heard more ids inside the house. Lucifer scoffed. Why did there have to be so many?

The walked past the little boy and up the steps. Chloe knocked on the screened door. A woman with another child on her hip appeared. She was most likely Mexican. She had her black hair in a lazy bun. Another older boy appeared at her side. Chloe wondered why the boy wasn't in school. "Mrs. Potter?" Chloe asked.

The woman looked her up and down. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Chloe sighed and held up her badge. "I'm Detective Decker and this is my associate Lucifer Morningstar."

The woman's eyes widened at the mention of Lucifer. "You are my husband's boss." She said to Lucifer.

"Yes." Lucifer responded. "I am so sorry to hear about his demise."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe turned to Lucifer and gave him a hush up look. "Mrs. Potter- "

"Lorna." She snapped.

"Lorna. Is there some place we can talk?"

Lorna set down the child on her hip. She looked down at the older one. "Frankie. Take your brothers and go play." She opened the door to let Chloe and Lucifer inside. She leads them into the living room. More toys and food strewn about. She sat in a recliner and motioned for the broken down couch.

Lucifer reluctantly sat down. This was how his employees lived? He felt a little guilty for not paying him better. He looked around. A large bulky old TV was playing a fuzzy cartoon. Cracks in the walls. He thought he saw a roach crawling on the floor.

Lorna looked at them looking around. "It's a hellhole. I know. But we do what we can. Bruno worked three jobs. I work two."

Chloe sighed sadly. "Lorna. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we found your husband's body this morning."

Lorna stood up and walked into the kitchen. She was in there for several minutes. Chloe and Lucifer could hear the woman sobbing. The oldest boy Frankie walked into the kitchen. They then heard them both sobbing. Lucifer stood up and walked into the kitchen. He eyed the dirty dishes in the sink. The faucet dripping Food on the counter. More roaches scurrying about. Lorna sat on the dirty floor against the fridge sobbing. Her son in her arms. He felt something akin to empathy.

She looked up at Lucifer. "What am I going to do?"

Chloe followed him into the kitchen. "Lorna. Did you know anyone who wanted to hurt your husband?"

Lorna kept sobbing. She held on tightly to her son. "I have six kids. I just found out I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? It was bad enough when your daughter broke Bruno's wrist and he couldn't work two of his jobs."

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Persephone broke his wrist?"

Lucifer shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding."

"She did help pay his medical expenses and some other stuff. She was so nice, Mr. Morningstar."

"I'm happy to hear that." Lucifer responded to the woman. He sighed and watched her piteously sobbing. His time on earth had softened his approach to the humans. He bent down and offered a hand. "Why don't we get you off that floor?"

She took his hand and stood up. They sat at the table. Lucifer tried not to show his disgust at the stickiness. Two of the other children walked in. The one who had been sitting on the porch was looking at the floor not saying anything. The younger one ran over to his mother. Lorna looked at them. "My mother helps us a little. But I don't know how I am going to do it alone. My older kids are at school. Frankie wasn't feeling well. But he is helping with Miguel and Raul." She went on about the kids.

"Lorna. I hate to ask. But did you know about the drugs." Chloe asked her.

Lorna sighed. She picked up at paper towel and blew her nose. "Look. Bruno was a good man. He did what he could. One of the Bloods offered him a lot of money to transport drugs for him. He knew it was illegal. But we need the cash. She sobbed.

Chloe felt for her. She did. "We found several bundles of coke."

Lorna paused. "That's strange. Why would they kill him and not take the drugs?"

"That's what we want to know." Chloe pondered. "It did seem odd."

"Talk to Steve Costas. He is a former gang member. He thinks himself some kind of sheriff. He had words with Bruno the other night. He was trying to get Bruno to stop with the drug. I wanted him to stop. But he was bringing home good money. Miguel needs expensive medication. We don't have insurance." She eyed Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed. "I will help you. Anyway I can." He said to her.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. She was impressed that he was behaving so well. Was he trying to impress her? She shook it off. "Is there anything else?"

Lorna shook her head. "No." She blew her nose. "I'm a mess."

Lucifer pulled out a bundle of cash from his jacket pocket. It was probably a few thousand dollars. He set it on the table. "Take this."

Lorna's eyes widened. "You serious?" She gasped and slowly took the money. Eyeing it carefully. "For real. I can't pay it back."

"Consider it a gift." He said to her.

Chloe's eyes were wide too. She mouths _oh my god_. "Look we have to go talk to a few more people. We'll be in touch. Call us if you need anything."

Lorna nodded. "I will."

Lucifer and Chloe stood up. Lorna stood up and hugged Lucifer. "Thank you Mr. Morningstar."

Lucifer patted her back but said nothing. Lorna released her hold on him. They exited the house and walked to the car. They spied an older Mexican man staring them down. He walked towards them.

"What is going on?" He asked with a thick accent.

Chloe eyed him. "You are?"

"Max Ermas, I'm a neighbor. My wife and I help them out sometimes."

"I can't really say."

"Something happened to Bruno. Didn't it?" Max said.

Chloe nodded. " I'm afraid so." She leaned against her car. Lucifer stood silently eyeing the man.

"I heard him out here last night yelling at Steve Costas. He was telling Steve to stay out of his business." Max explained. "That Mr. Costa likes to play neighborhood watch. Always getting into everyone's business. You should talk to him."

"Thank you Mr. Ermas. Do you have his address?"

He pointed three houses down. "He lives there. But he won't be home till later. But I think you should talk to him." Mr. Erma's walked away.

Chloe opened the door and slid into the car. Lucifer got in silently beside her. She started the car.

As they drove both were lost in their thoughts. Lucifer glanced at Chloe. Her earlier anger seemed to be gone. Now she was focused on the case. He sighed.

"Your daughter seriously broke his wrist?" Chloe said after a few moments.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. They didn't know who she was. She used her gifts to gain access to Lux. When he realized she had tricked him he came looking for her." Lucifer chuckled. "He tried escorting her out and she broke his wrist. She doesn't realize her strength sometimes. It's much stronger than a human."

Chloe took in what he said. Still having trouble processing the whole Devil thing. It would stand to reason his daughter would have remarkable strength. Still she didn't want to believe it. "So, Persephone paid his medical expenses?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. She felt guilty." He chuckled. "She is always doing stuff like that."

"And you are okay with that?"

Lucifer looked at her with slight confusion. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

Chloe shrugged and glanced at him. "Well, it goes against the whole devil thing, doesn't it?"

Lucifer scoffed. "Is that what you think I am? Totally incapable of compassion. Void of any real emotion." He felt his own anger rising.

"No that's not what I meant. It's just-"

He cut her off "My daughter is a kind hearted, compassionate woman. She would give the shirt off her back to anyone who asked. I could not be more proud of her."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything like that. Let's just forget it." Chloe stopped talking. They both fell silent.

Lucifer looked out the window. He knew she was struggling with the whole Devil thing. His identity out in the open. She was having trouble coming to term with it. Lucifer wanted to help her. Help her understand him. He was the Devil. But he was more that the evil, heartless beast that he had been portrayed as.

"Where are we going, Detective?"

"I was hoping to talk to a few of your employees."

He nodded. "Fine."

They headed towards Lux.

 **Author's Note: Hmm that was longer than intended. Oh well. Needed for some good drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

The black unmarked police car pulled up in front of Lux. Chloe followed Lucifer inside. He led her to a couple of his staff. A large muscular man with lots of tattoos. The man smiled as Lucifer approached. Lucifer gestured to Chloe. "This is Detective Decker. She would like to ask you a few questions about Bruno."

The man's eyes widened. He shook his head. He then tried to walk away only to have his boss put a hand on his shoulder. The man was powerless to escape his boss's grasp.

"Come now Ralph. It's just a couple questions." Lucifer's tone indicated he wasn't asking. "You were quite weepy about your buddy earlier. Just answer the detective's questions."

Ralph sighed. Lucifer released his grasp.

Chloe looked at Ralph. "Did you know Bruno well?"

Ralph shrugged. "We just worked together." He looked at the floor.

Lucifer was growing impatient with him. "What did I say earlier about lying, Ralph?" The Devil asked with irritation and danger in his voice.

Chloe took note of the tone. It made her shudder. But she had to pay it off. She looked at Ralph reluctantly answering the questions.

"You told me you knew about the drugs." Lucifer looked at Ralph.

Ralph shook his head. "Look, Mr. Morningstar. I told you what I knew. Bruno was only doing it for his family."

"You said you just worked together. Yet you knew he was running drugs, Ralph." Chloe cut in. "Sounds like you two knew each other better than you are letting on."

Lucifer leveled his gaze at Ralph. "Come now Ralph. You can tell me. Was Bruno in trouble? Did he make someone mad?"

Ralph sighed. "He said a neighbor of his was giving him trouble. Steve I think his name was."

"Steve Costas?" She asked.

Ralph nodded. "Yeah. That sounds right." He sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Chloe responded.

Ralph eyed Lucifer. Then he scurried off.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Is there anyone else here that Bruno seemed close to?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Let's ask Maze."

They walked to the bar. Maze was looking bored out of her mind wiping down the counter. She eyed her boss and his pet.

"Maze, you seem to know our staff quite well. Did you know who Bruno was closest to?"

Maze looked up from her cleaning. "Maybe."

Lucifer cocked his head at her. His eyes giving her the boss look. "Any names."

Maze eyed Chloe for a second. "Isn't that her job? To find out the truth." Her voice laced with derision.

"Names, Mazikeen." Lucifer ordered.

"Ask Isabelle."

Lucifer nodded. "Right."

Chloe looked at him. "Who is Isabelle?"

"A dancer. She should be in by now."

He led her to a dressing room. He knocked on the door. A young blonde opened the door. She smiled upon seeing Lucifer. "Hello Mr. Morningstar." She had on just a bra and undies.

"Hello darling." Lucifer said to her. "Is Isabelle in yet?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get her please?" Lucifer said in his most seductive voice.

"Right away."

"And fully clothed." Chloe added.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Chloe and walked away. Within a minute a dark haired vixen opened the door. She smiled at Lucifer.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Morningstar."

"Yes darling. This is Detective Decker. She would like to ask you some questions about Bruno."

Isabelle made to shut the door. Lucifer put his hand up and stopped it. "I have nothing to say." She turned and walked into the dressing room.

Lucifer snorted. "Seems my staff has forgotten who is in charge around here."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go all Devil on them."

Lucifer glared at her. He turned to the dressing room and marched in. The dancers all were in various stages of dress. They stopped as their boss walked in. He marched to Isabelle who was packing a bag. "I really don't have the patience today. Did you all forget who is in charge around here?" He said it to everyone. "Now, Isabelle. You are to answer the Detective's questions."

Isabelle cocked her hip. "Doesn't she need a warrant or something."

"This is my property. Now you can answer her questions or find another job."

Isabelle gasped and set her bag down. She sat down. Tears formed in her eyes.

Chloe watched. "Were you and Bruno having an affair?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, nothing like that. His wife is my cousin." She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "Bruno was a good man. He helped people. He helped me get away from an abusive boyfriend. He was the one that helped me get a job here."

"Well, if he was so helpful. Why were you so reluctant to answer questions?" Chloe asked her.

"The drugs. I thought I would get in trouble over the drugs." She sniffled.

"Are you on drugs?" Chloe asked her.

"Not anymore. But I knew Bruno was transporting them."

"Seems everyone knew about that. Was he holding up a banner?" Lucifer folded his arms. He looked around at all of the dressers in various stages of dress. Part of him wanted to go play. But he had to focus.

"No. It's not that."

"Are there others involved here?" Lucifer asked.

Isabelle shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Lucifer leveled his dark eyes at her. He sensed she wasn't telling the truth. "I know you aren't being honest. Tell us."

Isabelle struggled in his gaze. Her discomfort giving away a lot more than words. She turned away from Lucifer. "I said to much."

Lucifer walked around to face her again. "Tell us the truth." His voice lowered.

"Ralph. And Whitey."

"Whitey the janitor?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah. He was the one who got them in."

Lucifer glanced at Chloe. He sighed. "They aren't funneling drugs through my club are they?" His voice angry.

"No." Isabelle threw her hands up. "Look, do I still have a job?"

"Sure." Lucifer said to her. He then strode out of the dressing room with Chloe on his heels. He strode to the bar. He picked up a bottle and a glass. He poured a drink. He turned to Chloe. "Want a drink?"

She shook her head. "No."

He took a sip of his. "Look, I didn't know any of this was happening. Honest."

"I believe you, Lucifer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really. That's a surprise."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"You don't seem to believe me on other things."

She folded her arms and looked at him with irritation. "Let's not get into that again. Look I believe you about the Devil crap. I am just having a tough time dealing with it."

"Oh. I see" Lucifer took a sip. "Is that why you ignored me for three months?"

Chloe shook her head. She leaned against the bar. Her blue eyes looking away from him. "I just didn't know how to process what I saw."

Lucifer softened his gaze. He frowned. He could tell from her tone that she was serious. "I am sorry that happened, Chloe." He placed his hand on her back. "I never meant for you to see that side of me."

She didn't pull away from his touch. She turned back to him. His dark eyes regarding her. They had the sensitive look she liked. "It's all I see, Lucifer. In my dreams. Sometimes when I look at you."

He hated that she was so hurt. He hated that he had caused her pain. "I would never hurt you." He said gently.

"I know." She sighed. She picked up his drink and took a sip. "Let's focus on the case."

He chuckled. "Alright." He poured more alcohol into his glass. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?" He laughed.

She chuckled too. "No its alright."

"Seems my staff needs to be reminded who is the boss around here."

"We need to talk to Ralph again. And who is Whitey again?"

"A janitor." He looked at Maze. "I think he may be in tonight."

Chloe nodded. "Okay. How do you want to do this?"

"Well, Ralph works tonight. Since I am down a bouncer I would prefer we wait till closing time."

"I can do that." Chloe placed her hands on the bar. She smiled slightly. "I'll see you later, Lucifer."

"Okay Detective." He took another sip of his drink. "When this case is over, we'll talk about the other thing."

Chloe looked at him. "Okay."

"I'll try my best to explain the true nature of this world to you."

Chloe smiled. "Good night Lucifer." She turned and walked out of the club.

* * *

That night Lux was hopping. Lucifer strode around his empire. He was in one of his finest Armani suit. He walked around and let the lovely ladies paw him. Enticing him to dance with them. He danced with a few. He was just not in the amorous mood. His mind was one Chloe.

It pained him that she had seen his nastier side. It was not something someone forgot. Ever. Most people who saw it went stark raving mad. They had to be institutionalized. His daughter was the only one who seemed to get past it. Of course being his flesh and blood helped her process the image. She had seen Hell after all. But for humans it was a different story.

He sat down at the bar. He stared at a glass of brandy. He didn't touch it. He felt Maze's eyes on him. "Yes Maze?"

"Let's loosen up. Have some fun. You are so uptight, these days." She lowered her face to his. Her dark eyes looking into his.

He looked away from her. "Not tonight Maze."

She snorted. "You are so boring now. We left Hell to have fun. To play with the humans. But yet you spend all your time with the detective or that daughter of yours."

He glared at her. "Why shouldn't I spend time with my daughter?" He wasn't going to address the part about Chloe.

"You never cared about your other children."

"Well, times have changed Maze." He stood up and moved away from the bar. He walked towards the entrance.

Ralph was manning the door. He watched the man for a few minutes. He smiled at the ladies that he let in. Oh he was so tempted to forget this case and just play. Maze was right. He came to Earth to play. Not chase criminals. He followed a couple of half-dressed hotties into the club. "Hello darlings. Welcome to Lux."

Two stopped and faced him. Two scrumptious blondes. Right there for the taking. One put her arm around his waist. He pulled her close. "Oh, and what do they call you?" He purred.

"Beth."

"Beth. And who is your friend?"

"Brittany." The other one answered.

"Oh. I do love a Brittany." He said as she put her arm around him. Two lovely ladies. He could feel the desire rising. "What do you ladies desire?"

"You." Beth said close to his ear. "What say we have some fun?"

"Oh do go on." He chuckled.

Brittany on his other side felt up his chest. Her hand moving to his chest.

Lucifer laughed. "Care for a dance?"

"Anything for you." Beth responded.

The trio moved into the club. They danced together for what seemed an hour. With his lips on Brittany he was ready to have fun tonight. She moved her hands all over him. He hadn't noticed the late hour. "What say we take this somewhere private?"

Brittany smiled. "Lets."

Beth nodded in agreement.

Beth loosened a button on his shirt. He leaned down to place his lips on hers.

"Lucifer." Chloe's voice cut in.

He sighed loudly. "Perfect timing detective." He eyed her. The ladies were still awing at him. "You and my daughter have that trick down well."

"Huh?" Chloe asked. "I thought we were going to question Ralph and Whitey." Her arms were folded. She eyed the two women in his arms. "But I see you got distracted."

He sighed. He reluctantly moved out of the arms of the two women. "I am so sorry ladies. I am going to have to take a raincheck." It pained him to have to say goodbye. The two women looked disappointed. "Have a drink on the house." He sighed and looked at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head. "You are unbelievable. It's like dealing with a child sometimes"

"What I got bored?"

"Yeah okay, Lucifer."

Lucifer watched Beth and Brittany dancing with another man. He hated being interrupted. But he tried to focus. They needed to find out if there was drug ring in his club. And catch a murderer. That was important. He refocused his mind on that. "Would you like a drink, Detective?"

"No." Chloe responded.

They waited till closing. Then they went to find Whitey and Ralph. Walking out to the back of the club. They saw Ralph standing between two vans moving bundles. They watched for a moment. Lucifer knew what was going on. He strode forward towards Ralph.

"Hello Ralph." He said to the large man.

Ralph looked startled. "Oh hi, Mr. Morningstar." He closed the door to one of the vans. "Can I help you?"

"No. But you can help us. What is it you are doing?"

"Nothing." Ralph looked at the ground.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and sighed. "We are going with the lying again?"

"No,"

"Then tell us what you are doing."

"Look it's not what you think."

"It looks like you are moving drugs." Chloe said to him. "A lot of drugs."

Ralph pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chloe. "Pretend you didn't see this and no one gets hurt."

Lucifer held out his hand. "Give me the gun Ralph."

Ralph pointed it at Lucifer. "No. Just let us go. We are doing this for our families."

"Who else?"

Another man walked over to them. He was thin and older. He had long white hair. "Hello Lucifer." He said. A gun in his hands. He had it pointed at Lucifer as well. Chloe went for her gun. "Make one false move and she gets it." Whitey said to them.

Lucifer glared at the thinner man. "Whitey. This isn't how you get raises." He held out his hand to him. "Just give me the gun. We can figure this out."

Whitey shook his head. "No. Sorry."

In a flash Lucifer had his hand on Whitey's arm. He twisted it easily and broke it. Whitey cried out in pain and dropped the gun. A shot rang out from Ralph's gun. Luckily he was a bad shot and missed. Lucifer turned to him.

Chloe had her gun pointed at Ralph. "Drop the weapon Ralph. No one else needs to get hurt."

Ralph pointed it at Chloe. He squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph cried out and clutched his shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound. He dropped his gun.

"Nice shot, Detective." Lucifer declared with a smile. He took a step towards Ralph. "Now, you want to answer our questions."

Ralph had a pained expression. He was holding his shoulder. "I need a doctor, man."

Lucifer laughed and slammed Ralph against the van. "Tell me. You guys aren't using my club as a front for a drug ring."

Ralph shook his head. "No."

Chloe was right behind Lucifer. She glanced at the other man. He was clutching his broken arm. She bent down and picked up his gun. Turning her attention back to Lucifer and Ralph.

"Why do I get the impression that you are lying?" Lucifer growled.

"We just did it to feed our families. This isn't exactly a well-paying job." He looked away from Lucifer's gaze.

"So, you used my club as a front for drugs." He was angry. "You could have just come to me."

"Like you would listen." Ralph sounded pained from the wound on his shoulder. It was bleeding heavily. "Look man just get me to a hospital. I'll tell you everything."

"Did you know anything about Bruno's death?" Lucifer asked.

"No. I'm serious. Bruno was my best friend. I'm torn up about this." Tears formed in his eyes.

Chloe put her hand on Lucifer's arm. "Let him go."

Lucifer growled. He let go of Ralph. He looked down at Whitey. "And you?"

Whitey spat at him. "I ain't saying anything."

Lucifer picked him up and slammed him against the van next to Ralph. "You people seem to forget who is in charge at this club. You thought you could get away with this."

Whitey sneered. "We did for a while. You are always off sleeping with every woman in Los Angeles. Or you are off in New York with that crazy daughter of yours."

Anger rose in him. He hands wound up on Whiteys neck. "What did you say?"

"Your daughter is nuts. I remember when she broke Bruno's wrist. He couldn't work. His family nearly lost everything."

"She helped him." Lucifer was trying not to let his anger take over.

"Yeah. So, nice of her." Whitey sneered.

Lucifer pushed his hand against Whitey's chest. Anger filled him. No one talked about Persephone like that. Watch what you say next."

"Lucifer stop." Chloe cried out. Her voice so full of fear. He hated hearing he sound like that.

He turned to her and saw her gasp. He took a breath and let Whitey go. The man fell to the ground. Sirens could be heard approaching the club. He took one look at Chloe and stormed back into the club.

* * *

Chloe shook. She stood there watching Lucifer talk to the men. She could hear his anger rise. The mere mention of his daughter had enraged him. When he turned to her. His eyes were full of fire. The image of his nastier side flashed in her mind.

The approaching sirens became louder until they stopped. She had her eyes closed for a moment.

"Chloe, are you alright?" She heard Dan's voice.

She opened her eyes. Her ex was standing in front of her. Concern written all over his face. She nodded and gestured to the two injured men. "Those two need medical attention." She watched as other officers descended on the scene.

Dan could see the look in her eyes. He then looked at the two vans. Full of coke. "You are telling me that Lucifer knew none of this." He said to Chloe.

She shook her head. "He says he didn't."

"And you believe them?" Dan asked her.

"Yes." She folded her arms and looked at the ground. The fire in his eyes. The flash of his nastier side was circling in her mind. "Look Dan I need a moment here."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright? You look like you are about to hurl."

She felt like it. "It's been a long night."

He sighed. "Why don't you go on home. We can handle this. We'll call you later."

She appreciated his concern. "Okay. I need to relieve the sitter anyways." She needed to get home to her daughter anyways. Turning she walked back into the club and to the other side to her car.

Lucifer was behind her. "Leaving so soon, Detective?" He asked her.

"Yes." She opened the door and got in.

Lucifer leaned down and looked in the window. "Are you alright?" He sounded sincere.

"Yes. I just need to get home to Trixie." She started the car and drove off. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Lucifer still standing there. IT was just the regular Lucifer.

* * *

Lucifer sighed sadly as Chloe drove way. She had caught his nastier side again. It had only been his eyes. But he saw the fear. He hated it when she saw that. He sauntered back into the club. It was empty. He went to his elevator and pushed the button.

While waiting he sensed someone approaching him. He snarled. It was his least favorite person. "Sir Douche." He uttered.

Dan got right in his face. "What the hell happened?"

"Our job." Lucifer replied.

"You are not a cop, you lunatic. Chloe could have been hurt." Dan's hot breath was too much in Lucifer's face.

He placed a hand on the other man's chest. "Could you back away."

Dan's blue eyes glared at the Devil. "How did you not know that they were using your club to move drugs?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Don't know." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He walked in. To his disgust so did Dan. "If you don't mind I am tired."

"Oh, I'm not done with you." Dan was not going anywhere. The doors closed and the two men rode to the penthouse in a tense silence.

When they opened Lucifer headed to the bar and picked up a bottle. He began pouring a drink. Completely ignoring Dan.

"I'm not done talking to you." Dan stood beside him.

Lucifer picked up his drink and brushed past Dan. He walked over to his piano and sat down. Eyeing the urn containing his son's ashes. He sighed. Dan was right behind him. "Look, I am sorry."

Dan's eye widened and his mouth fell open. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

Dan was surprised. "That's all you have to say. You nearly got Chloe hurt and all you can say is sorry."

Lucifer took a sip. And looked at Dan. "She knows the danger of the job. We were just questioning Ralph and then the guns came out. Detective Decker was fine."

"Whatever man. Ever since you killed those other two men. Which you somehow got out of any charges. She has been a little messed up."

Lucifer took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Stay away from her." Dan warned. He turned to walk out of the penthouse. "We may need to ask questions later." He then left.

Lucifer placed his hands on the piano. He began to play the song he had played while mourning Isaiah. The look on Chloe's face heavily on his mind. He hated that he had hurt her so bad. He wasn't sure how he could help her get over it.

* * *

He played for hours. He didn't notice the passage of time. The song just played over and over in him mind. It translated to his hands. He didn't notice the elevator doors opening. But he felt someone standing beside him. He turned his gaze sideways. She stood there. Silently watching him.

He stopped playing and just looked at her. "Detective? Back so soon." A smile spread across his handsome face.

"I need to see it." Chloe's voice trembled.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"I have to see it." Her voice was shaky. He looked her in the eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"See what?"

"Your face."

He stood up from the piano and took a step towards her. She backed up. "Can't you see my face."

"No. I need to see the other one."

He shook his head. "No." He reached out his hand to touch her arm.

She backed away from his touch. " I need to see it. It's the only way. Please Lucifer."

He hated the pain in her voice. The desperation. He did not want to do this. His nastier side was reserved for those who deserved it. "I will not do that to you, Chloe." He said softly.

She glared at him. "Do it Lucifer. I need to get it out of my head."

He reached out his hand again to her. Placing his hand on the side of her head. She stood there. Didn't pull away. "Is that really what you want?" He said sadly.

She reached up and moved his hand off her face. She looked at his eyes. So soft and enduring. He looked nothing like the vicious monster he had be portrayed as. But she needed to see it. "Yes. Lucifer."

He backed away from her. He turned away from her. Walking to the piano he put his hands on the gleaming surface. He hung his head. "I really wish you desired something else." His voice was sad.

"Lucifer. Please. I can't sleep. I can't think." Chloe said tearfully. "Do this for me."

Lucifer sighed heavily. He placed his hand on his son's urn for a moment. He then turned to Chloe. His handsome visage melting away into the red face of the Devil. Fire burned in his eyes he took a step towards her.

She stood there. Staring at him dead on. He felt her fear rising. He sensed she wanted to run. But she just stood there. She reached out her hand to him. He flinched from her touch. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked away.

His face returned too normal. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and put her arms around him. He was surprised. She buried her face in his chest. His heart swelled at the contact. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He reached down and placed his hand on her cheek. "Did that help?" He said gently.

She looked up at him and nodded. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. She pulled away from his embrace. She started for the elevator. He sighed sadly. She then turned and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

For a moment he was stunned. It was everything he ever wanted. But he pulled back. He looked down at her. Her eyes beckoning him for more. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. And once again kissed her.

They kissed for a minute before Chloe pulled away from the Devil's embrace. Lucifer's shoulders fell with disappointment. She looked at him and smiled. "I have to go."

He sighed. "Okay."

She headed for the elevator and pushed the button. He watched her. She turned and looked at him. "I may call you later." The elevator doors opened and she went inside.

He watched sadly as the doors closed. For a moment he stood there. Then he walked back to his piano and sat down. He played the song again. His mind completely on Chloe.

 **Author's Note: Please note. I am not into the shipping fad. Nor have I really seen Lucifer and Chloe as a couple. But this seems to be the direction things are going. And yes I will get to the reason why she is his kryptonite. Hang tight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe drove straight home after leaving Lux. Her mind a swirling vortex. One second she was looking at the true face of the Devil and the next she was kissing him. Why had she done that? She could not figure it out. The embrace had felt right. Her heart fluttered against her chest. She felt the fireworks. She felt safe in his embrace. But he was the Devil.

Horns honked as she blew threw a stop sign. She pulled to the curb and stared ahead. "Come on Chloe. Get it together." She whispered to herself. She pulled back into traffic and headed for home. Once home she sat on the couch. She just stared. Her mind going back and forth between the kiss and the Devil.

The door of her home opened. She jumped slightly but was relieved. "Mommy." Her daughter exclaimed and rushed over to her. Trixie pummeled her mother with a hug. Chloe held her daughter tight.

Dan stood behind the them. Chloe turned to him. "Thank you for picking her up Dan." She said to him.

He nodded. "You are welcome."

Turning back to Trixie. She kissed her cheek. "Trixie, babe. Why don't you go start your homework? nodded think I'll order pizza for dinner."

"Okay Mommy." Trixie said happily. She got up and ran to her room.

Chloe stood up and faced Dan. For a moment they were silent. She just couldn't get the kiss with Lucifer out of her mind.

Dan regarded her. "Are you alright?" He said softly. His voice so sweet and full of concern.

"Yeah." She turned away from him. Her mind was so lost. She sat on the couch again.

"Hey." Dan sat beside her. "Talk to me Chloe. I'm here." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ever since Lucifer killed those two guys, you haven't been the same."

She remembered that night. It played over and over in her mind. The sinister look on Lucifer's devil face as he choked the life out of that man. The fire. The anger. She had run. That was not something she usually did. But she chose flight of fight. They had arrested Lucifer. But he somehow got away from any charges.

"He said it was justified."

"I know. But when we questioned his daughter. She had no gunshot wound. She was fine."

Chloe nodded. She remembered going back to Lux. She had wanted to confront Lucifer about what she had seen. When the elevator doors opened he was sitting at his piano with his infant grandson on his lap. He was so gentle, So attentive. This man was the Devil. The actual Devil and she saw him playing a song to a baby. His daughter had tried to explain things. But it just didn't click.

Every night she saw that. But now it was gone. It was like kissing him had erased that image. Even after asking him to see it. Dan kept talking. She was barely listening.

"Chloe?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Yreka?"

Dan sighed. "I'm just trying to help."

She patted his hand. "I know. Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure Trixie would like that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can do that."

She got up and picked up her phone to order pizza.

* * *

The next morning Chloe awoke. For the first time in months she had pleasant dreams. No Devil face. No terror. She felt refreshed. She felt vibrant. Rising from her bed she headed upstairs to the shower. When done she got dressed and headed downstairs? She knocked on Trixie's door. "Come on Trixie."

Trixie was getting dressed herself. "I'm almost done, Mommy." She answered.

* * *

Later back at the precinct, Chloe was sitting at her desk. Going over what they had for the Bruno Potter murder. They had questioned Ralph and Whitey. They had both named Steve Costas as a suspect. The same name kept coming up. It was time to pay the man a visits. She started to get up. When she noticed him standing over her.

"Good morning Detective." His accent was very distinct. He stood there with a couple of Starbucks cups. He set one down on her desk. "Thought you may like this."

She looked at the cup. The sweet sickening scent of whatever concoction was contained made her queasy. She took it anyways. "Thank you." She kept her eyes down.

"So, are we going to hunt down more suspects today?" Lucifer asked. His voice was happy and his usual charming self.

"No. I think it's alright. We have this handled." Chloe kept her eyes on the computer. "Thank you for your help."

Lucifer frowned. He noticed her avoiding his gaze. "Are you sure?"

Dan walked over. His blue eyes like fire looking at Lucifer. "I thought I said to stay away."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and ignored Dan. "Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday, Detective?"

Chloe looked up at Lucifer. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh. We already questioned Ralph and Whitey."

"No. The part where you kissed me."

Dan's eyes grew wide and he looked at Chloe. "You did what?" He glared at Lucifer.

"She kissed me." Lucifer stated. His filter non-existent "I mean I quite enjoyed it. I thought you did too."

Chloe's mouth opened to say something. But she stayed silent. She felt her e's stare on her. She almost felt guilty. She wasn't going to admit how much she enjoyed it herself. "That was a fluke, Lucifer."

The Devil frowned. His eyes turned from happy to almost sad. "I see." He turned and started to walk out of the precinct.

Chloe stood up and followed him. Leaving Dan in her wake. "Lucifer. Wait." She put her hand on his arm.

Lucifer stopped but didn't look at her.

"Look, I don't know, what came over me." Chloe said to him. She tried desperately to look him in the eyes but he avoided her gaze. "I just- "

"Save it." Lucifer sounded hurt. "I'll leave you to your work." He walked to the elevator and got on as it opened.

Chloe sighed. She felt bad for upsetting him. She felt Dan's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.

"You really kissed him?" Dan asked her.

She looked at the ground. "Yes."

He shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Chloe. I don't know what you see in that lunatic." His voice was angry.

She was torn. "Are you going to lecture me, Dan?"

"No. Anyways. They just brought in Steve Costas."

"Good." She started towards interrogation.

Dan stopped her. "Want me to help"

"Sure." They headed to interrogate Steve Costas.

They walked into the cold stone room. A Hispanic man sat in a metal chair. He was of medium build. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans. He stared straight ahead. Chloe sat in front of him. Dan stayed standing behind her. The man looked sad. Chloe regarded the man. "Mr. Costas. We were told you spoke to Bruno the night he died."

The man nodded. "I did. I was trying to reason with him. I knew he was running drugs for the Bloods."

"We heard if got heated."

"It did." The man said quietly. "Bruno accused me of butting my nose into his business. But I was just trying to help. I have been down that road. Bruno was a good man. I didn't want to see him lose everything just make a few extra bucks." He explained.

"We have had a few people tell me there was more to it."

"I don't know what people have been saying. There are a lot of rumor going around about me. I'm just trying to clean up my neighborhood. Why don't you ask his best friend, Ralph?"

"We already questioned him."

"Did you ask him about the fight he and Bruno had?"

Chloe glanced at Dan. Dan shook his head. "No. We didn't hear about that."

"Well, I heard them a few nights ago in the yard. Apparently Bruno accused Ralph of sleeping with Lorna."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "Ralph was sleeping with Lorna?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what I heard. They threw a couple of punches and Lorna broke it up. Then Ralph drove away. Then net thing I know Bruno is dead.

Chloe sat back in the chair. She looked at Dan. "I think we need to bring Ralph back in."

Dan nodded in agreement. "I think so too."

"Thank you Mr. Costas." Chloe said to Steve. "We appreciate your time."

"What's going to happen to Lorna. She has all of those kids."

Chloe frowned. "I'm sure someone will help."

They all stood up and went out the door. Chloe watched Steve leave. Dan left to go pick up Ralph. She sighed and headed back to her desk. She sat down. The Starbucks cup sat on her desk. She had barely touched it. The look on his face when he left was wearing on her. Sighing she stood up from her desk and headed out.

* * *

Lucifer sat at his piano. He was dejected from his earlier encounter with Chloe. Yesterday when they had kissed he was so elated. To feel her that close to him. The contact made him feel something he hadn't felt in many years. It reminded him of how he felt for Joanie. Only it was stronger.

The piano belted out his go to song when he felt sad. The gold inlay from the black marbled urn shined brightly from the setting sun. "Oh Isaiah. What is it you are trying to say?" He knew his son wasn't really trying to speak to him. But he still would talk to it. Almost a year later he still felt the sting of his death.

So much was on his mind. He would stop every so often to get a drink or smoke a cigarette. He ignored Maze's snide comments. They hadn't been as close lately. After he learned of her betraying him. She had been working with his brother. He couldn't let that stand. But like the loyal soldier she stayed close. That was another thing. It's like he had no one to confide in. No one to trust. Except for his daughter.

Sighing he stood up from the piano and walked slowly to the bar. He picked up a bottle of rum and poured it into a glass. The elevator doors dinged and slid open. He took a sip as she walked towards him. He didn't say a word. He just stared at her.

"Evening Detective." He set his glass down and regarded her.

She approached him. "Lucifer, I'm sorry about earlier."

He nodded. "Apology accepted." Picking up his glass, he walked to the piano. He sat down. "Anything else?" He said snidely.

Chloe walked over and stood over the piano. She regarded the urn for a second. "We found out who killed Bruno."

Lucifer nodded. "And?"

"It was Ralph. Apparently Ralph was sleeping with Lorna. They got into a heated argument. Bruno was going to quit the gig. So Ralph executed him. But he ran before taking the drugs with him."

Lucifer placed his hands on the keys. "Glad you caught him. I smelled a rat. Looks like I need two new bouncers."

Chloe put her hand on his cheek. "Lucifer. Will you look at me?"

He turned his gaze to her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dancing fire light. He felt the same flutter he felt when they kissed. But he kept his expression neutral.

"Look I am sorry about what happened at the precinct. You caught me off guard."

"You were embarrassed."

"No. I am just trying to figure things out. The good news I haven't been having nightmares. Seeing your real face again helped."

He sighed. "Glad to hear. Anything else?" He started to turn away from her eyes.

She sat down next to him on the bench. She leaned over and kissed him. He felt the same flutter from the other day. But he was not going to push her. She leaned into him more.

He smiled as she pulled away. "Well, do you know how to apologize."

She laughed. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, you can let it come over you again, Chloe." He chuckled. He leaned towards her. They kissed again. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Mmm I like that." He purred. This was something real to him. Not the lust he felt for most women. He knew how he felt about Chloe. But part of him felt guilty to feeling it. He pulled away from her. "Would you like a drink?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He stood up and strode to the bar. He poured some rum into two glasses. He then walked back to her and handed her a glass. Then he reached out his hand to her. She took it and he led her to the couches. They sat down.

"So, do you believe I am who I say I am?" He asked Chloe. His tone serious.

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure. I just can't explain it."

He sighed and sipped his drink. "Even with everything you have seen. There's not much more I can do to convince you. Persephone even tried explaining it."

"Well, there is that. Your daughter is in her early thirties and you look like your barely forty."

He chuckled. "I keep up my appearance."

She chuckled too. "I see that."

"You like what you see don't you. It's okay to admit it. I knew I would break down the wall eventually."

She blushed and looked down. "I guess I had trouble admitting to it."

Lucifer took a sip of his drink. "It's alright."

"I have so many questions. "

"Ask them." He replied quietly. His eyes upon her. Their gaze soft and loving. "Ask anything you want."

She locked her gaze with his. There was so much she wanted to know. So much she wanted to ask. But at this moment. She only wanted to gaze into those dark eyes. She could almost feel the ancient power behind them. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I like this question." He mused.

"Shh." She leaned into him. "Just go with it."

He pulled away for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She pulled him back to her. "Very."

Their lips met again. Soon arms were intertwined and clothes began to come off. The heat rose in the apartment. Feelings bubbled to the surface in ways neither one expected. Passion ignited.

 **Author's Note: Blame my muse. Bad muse. Trust me. I am going somewhere with this. Yes I know. Another flimsy case. Blah Blah. It was needed for plot movement.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun brightens the black clad room. She moaned happily on the silk cheeks. She felt another body close to hers. Her eyes opened. The realization hit. His arms were wrapped around her. A goofy smile on his face. She laid there for a few moments. It had been a passionate night. But now she was regretting it. She had feelings for the Devil. The actual real Devil. What did that say about her?

Carefully she managed to rouse herself from his embrace. He didn't flinch or move as she rose from the bed. She had look for her clothes. Most of which were strewn about the living room. She found her pants and her shirt. She couldn't find her bra. She was careful not to make noise. She didn't want to wake him. Finally resigning herself to go without a bra. She pulled on her pants and shirt. She tip toed to the elevator. Pushing the button, she waited for it to arrive. Damn thing was taking forever.

Then a shadow fell over her. She turned and saw him standing there in all of his glory. Completely nude. "Leaving so soon?" He asked curiously.

"Um I have to get home to Trixie." It was a lie. Trixie was at Dan's. But she needed to get away.

"Pity. I could cook you breakfast."

"I'm sorry Lucifer. I'll talk to you later."

He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. The heat coming from his body was too much. She felt herself hypnotized by his spell. Not the one he usually used. He leaned down and kissed her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Her feelings conflicted. She wanted to stay here. But her doubts. Her fears were getting the best of her.

The elevator dinged. She pulled away from him. "Bye Lucifer." She turned and walked onto the elevator not bothering to turn around as the doors closed.

Hot tears fell down her cheeks. So much confusion. She hated denying her feelings. But how could this ever work. He was the Devil. When the elevator reached the ground floor she ran to her car.

* * *

Upon reaching her home she shut the door and leaned against it. Taking quick breaths. Stumbling to her couch she sat down. Her head in her hands. Last night had been wonderful. She hadn't felt something like that for anyone in a long time. Even her feelings for Dan seemed gone.

A knock at the door made her jump. She stood up as it opened. It was Trixie and Dan. "Mommy." Her daughter exclaimed.

"Hey Monkey. What are you guys doing here?" She said to her daughter.

"She forgot some homework." Dan explained. Trixie ran to her room. He regarded her. She was a little disheveled. Her shirt not quite buttoned correctly. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "Everything alright?" He noticed the couch was intact.

"Everything should be great with her." A British voice interrupted. Lucifer stepped into the house. He smiled broadly at Chloe. "I was a bit sad when you ran out on me."

Dan's eyes widened and he looked at Chloe. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, the passionate night of love making we had."

Chloe's mouth feels open. "Could you say that a little louder? Trixie is the next room."

Dan scowled at her. "Really Chloe? I can't believe you."

Trixie squealed. "Lucifer!" She ran and wrapped her arms around his lower abdomen.

Instead of his usual grimace he merely patted the top of her head. "Moring, Child."

Trixie released her hold and looked around at the adults. Dan walked over and put his hand on her back. "Come on Trixie." He looked back and glared at Chloe.

"Dan wait." She walked towards him.

"I have nothing to say Chloe." Dan said sadly.

"Bye Mommy." Trixie waved. "Bye Lucifer."

Then she and Dan left. Chloe stood there for a moment watching them leave. She sighed. Then turned to Lucifer. He was wearing his usual attire. He stood patiently with his hands clasped in front of him. His smile was seductive. But she was not feeling it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why to talk, of course. I was a little sad when you just ran out on me." He tilted his head. His darks eyes looking her over. "Oh and you forgot this." He pulled her bra from a pocket. He held it out on his finger. "I don't know how it ended up behind the bar."

She blushed and grabbed it. "Um thanks." She set it down on the couch. She looked away from his powerful gaze. She could not come to grips with her feelings. Her heart fluttered against her chest. She wanted him. But she had to hold back.

"Look Lucifer. I have to do some thinking. Last night was- "

"Wonderful. Everything you hoped it could be." His tone was so happy. The smile still plastered across his face. "It was wonderful for me too."

Damn him. Why did he have to be so sweet? She thought to herself. He was making this harder. "It was great." She said unenthusiastically. "But- "

His face fell into a frown. "Oh here it comes." The happy tone gone.

"I'm really not sure how I feel."

He sighed. "Oh I see."

"Look I feel something. But you- "She trailed off. She folded her arms and leaned against the couch. "I don't know how this will work."

Lucifer watched her. He could feel her conflicted feelings. He knew this feeling. Once they found out who he really was. That was it. He had experienced this before. He took a step towards her. Reaching out his hand he tucked a stray hair behind her ears. He moved his hand to her chin. He gently moved her face so their eyes met. "You may find this hard to believe. But I have real feelings for you."

She sighed. The touch of his hand was making her heart beat faster. She placed her own hand on his arm. "I have feelings for you too, Lucifer. Its just- "She trailed off again.

Sighing loudly, he lowered his hand from her chin. He took a step back. "You don't know how it's possible that you have feelings for the Devil. You feel like it's not possible."

"Well, when you mention it. It is a lot to take in Lucifer. Everything I know about you- "

"Is a lie." He said with a hint of anger. There was hurt also. "It's all lies. Every word."

"All of it?"

"Well, some of it is true. But I am not a monster. I do have real emotions. I have real feelings. And" He shook his head. "I love you, Chloe."

She gasped. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. She looked him. His eyes reflected a bit of pain. But they also were sincere. She just could not rectify this man with everything she knew about him. Still she could not bring herself to have an actual relationship with him. Despite her feelings.

Her silence was too much for him. He sighed and turned for the door. "I understand." He said sadly. "Joanie had that same look after she found out. She had trouble coming to terms with what I was. She pushed me out of her life." He felt tears forming in his eyes. The Devil doesn't cry. But he just felt so much hurt. "I would have given her everything. As I would for you. My feelings are true."

Chloe looked away from him. Tears fell down her cheeks. She listened to him speak. So much hurt and pain. "I'm sorry Lucifer."

"So, am I. I'll go now, Detective." He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He had the door open.

"Wait." Chloe called to him. He stopped and turned towards her. She easily made the distance between them short. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. The heat rose despite the air conditioner being on.

He let go of the door and let the passion between them take over. He held her tighter. His lips moving in sync with her. He ran his hands down her back and through her hair.

She pulled away from him for a moment. "We can make this work."

He smiled with such passion. "Of course we can."

Lips met each other once again. It was the same passion they felt last night. It was so right. They somehow made it to the couch. They sat down together. Their lips still locked upon the other's. Chloe let her hair down. She smiled. She was allowing her passion to take over. She was allowing her feelings to come to the surface. Heaven be damned. She was in love with the Devil. And nothing was going to change that.

 **Author's Note: Yeah. So sappy and syrupy. Don't you just love it? Haha. Try not to get too comfortable.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Chloe snuggled down in the blankets. She felt renewed. Sighing loudly, she rolled over. She was surprised that she was alone. Where had he gone? But soon the scent of cooking bacon told her. She rose from her bed and put her robe on.

He was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. She admired his physique. His well-built chest and muscular arms. He wore only a pair of shorts. The scars on his back made her cringe. For a moment it was like he didn't notice her. Then slowly he turned that dark eyed gaze to her. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. They had spent the better part of yesterday in each other's arms. There wasn't much else that got done. Her stomach rumbled. "Yes." She replied and sat at one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Her mind was still a flutter. But she felt right in her feelings. She could live with this. He turned to her. A plate of food in his hands. He set it before her. He bent down to kiss her. He then set down a glass of orange juice. She chuckled. "Can you believe we spent all day yesterday- "

"In the throes of hot ecstasy." He chuckled and turned back to the stove. "I will forgive the multiple times you called to my father."

She blushed. "I'm sorry." She took a few bites of food. "This is great. When did you learn how to cook?"

He shrugged. "It's not difficult to figure out. I don't know why humans find it such a difficult task." He turned with his own plate of food in his hand. He took up the stool next to her. They sat there for a few moments. Both devouring breakfast. He sighed. "You have questions."

"Yes." She said before taking a sip of juice. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Where ever you want. I am an open book."

"Do you still love Joanie?"

He was chewing on a piece of bacon. He gave her a sideways glance. "Of course. I will always love her. Even after she pushed me away I still loved her." He took another bite of bacon. He sighed. "She had expressed the want for a child. I obliged and it was after she was pregnant with our daughter that she learned the truth."

"Oh right. You said you have control over that."

He nodded. "Right. Though if I really wanted to. I could just snap my fingers and make you pregnant." He grinned and snapped her fingers.

Chloe flinched. "Uh. Let's not go there yet."

He laughed. "Don't worry."

"So, do you think Persephone would be alright with this."

Lucifer shrugged. "Why wouldn't she? You two seem to be friends. I put up with that muscle bound oaf she married."

"I thought you liked your son-in-law."

Lucifer took a sip of orange juice. It had vodka in it. "Oh I do. He is just a bit of an oaf."

She shook her head. She had so many questions. But she just wanted to enjoy the moment. She heard the door being opened. She stepped over and unlocked it. It was Trixie.

"Hi Mommy." Trixie hugged her mother. The little girl was happy to see her friend too. "Lucifer." But she didn't hug him. He was sitting at the breakfast bar.

A second later Dan walked in. He glared at Lucifer. Lucifer leveled his wicked smile at him. Dan growled. He turned to Chloe and handed her Trixie's bag, then he turned and walked out of the house.

Chloe walked after him. "Dan, wait." She called from the porch. But he kept walking and got into his car and left. Chloe sighed and walked back into the house. Trixie was sitting on one of the stools eating bacon. Lucifer had disappeared.

"Where did Lucifer go?" Chloe asked.

"He said he had to get dressed. Did you two have a sleep over?" Trixie bit into the bacon.

"Um yes." Chloe was not about to go into details with her seven-year-old. "Did you have fun with your Dad?"

Trixie shrugged her little shoulders. "Not really." She replied sadly. "He worked most of the time. We were supposed to go the zoo but I ended up at Grandma's."

Chloe touched her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. We can go today."

Her daughter's eyes lit up. "Really? Can Lucifer come?"

"Maybe."

She heard footsteps approached and turned. Lucifer was fully dressed in his suit. His dark eyes looking at her "Would you like to go to the zoo with Trixie and I?"

"No thank you. I have some business to attend to at Lux." He saw Trixie's face. She frowned. "Perhaps later we can all go to dinner."

She beamed and hopped off the stool and wrapped her arms around him. "That sounds like fun." She then went to her room.

Chloe smiled after her. "You really want to take us to dinner later?"

"I am a man of my word." He adjusted the cuffs on his jacket. "I will see you later." He leaned down and kissed her. He then headed for the door.

She watched him leave. She then headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

The black Corvette pulled to a stop in front of Lux. The outside was deserted, except for Maze. She leaned against the wall right outside the door. Lucifer sighed as he walked towards her. She scowled.

"I see you finally sealed the deal with your pet detective."

He sneered at her. "You going to tell my brother. You two are so very close these days." He walked past her and into the club.

"Lucifer wait." She called after him. "I know you don't like me right now. But there is someone waiting for you at the bar." She said with a hint of fear.

He thought it strange. The demon had no fear. He wondered who could be here that would cause her to have fear. "Who Maze?"

"You'll have to find out." She hung back.

He found it odd and continued into the club. He descended the steps and saw a man with his back to him sitting at the bar. He approached the man. He wore a nice pair of slacks and a white polo shirt. His long hair pulled into a ponytail.

Lucifer stopped behind the man. The other man turned. Their eyes met. "Jesus Christ?"

The man smiled through is well kept long beard. "Hello brother."

Lucifer moved past him and walked behind the bar. He really needed a drink right now. He eyed his younger brother. He was surprised to see him there. "So, tell me. What is father's favorite son doing in Lux?"

"I could ask you the same thing brother." Jesus responded. "We all know who father's favorite son is."

Lucifer poured some scotch into a glass. "Would you care for a drink?"

Jesus put his hand on the glass of water in front of him. The liquid turned to a blood red color. He picked it up and took a sip. "I'm good."

"Two thousand years and you still haven't learned any new tricks." He picked up his glass and took a sip.

Jesus chuckled lightly. "Still the funny one aren't you, Lucifer."

The Devil nodded. He was perplexed. Of all of his brothers this one showed up. He was trying to figure that out. Surely father wouldn't have sent him. "What are you doing here, brother?"

"Just to talk. It's been a while."

Lucifer narrowed his dark eyes at his brother. "It's not about the whole Judas thing is it. I told you I had nothing to do with that."

Jesus tilted his head. "Well, he was your son."

"Yes. He was. But he acted all on his own."

Jesus threw up his hands. "I'm not here to pick at old wounds."

"Trying to get me to go back to Hell." Lucifer gulped down his drink and poured more.

"No." He replied. "This is about Chloe."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at him. "What about Chloe?" His voice held danger in it.

"It's come to my attention that you two have become close. And by the your looking at me. Very close."

"Yes. I don't see how that's any of your business." Lucifer's voice was laced with venom. He was angry. Why did his brothers have to butt into his life?

"Have you noticed anything unusual about her?"

"No. She's perfect." Lucifer wasn't going to say anything more. He started to walk away. "I think we are done here." He headed for the stairs.

"You bled while in her presence."

Lucifer froze and turned to his brother. "How would you know about that? Gabriel gossiping again."

"No." Jesus stepped towards his brother. "You are aware that I had children. They had children. So on and so forth. Like an angel's blood there is some abilities in my descendants. Like the angels is dilutes through the generations. But it's always there."

Lucifer realized what he was getting at. His heart pounded. It all made sense now. "Are you saying- "

"Yes. She is my descendant. It would stand to reason that she would make you vulnerable as a defense. Something father added in. Something to keep them from being swayed or hurt by you."

Lucifer shook his head. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. But he had met few others like Chloe. Women who could not be tempted into desire by his charms and good looks. He just thought they were difficult. But he could not deny how he felt for Chloe. "Are you here to tell me to stay away from her?"

Jesus shook his head. "No. Just thought I would pass along that information. Be cautious in her presence." He looked at his brother. He felt the anger in the Devil. "That's not the only thing. Making you mortal is not the only defense she lowers. I suggest you use protection for any amorous activity you two have planned."

Lucifer was doing his best to keep his emotions guarded. He kept a neutral expression on his face. "Thank you for the information brother."

Jesus started for the door. "You know that your departure from Hell has caused chaos. The implications will soon be felt here on earth. I cannot begin to tell you what to do, Lucifer. But it could affect the ones you love. I'd hate for that to happen to you."

Lucifer growled. He glared at his younger brother. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there. His mind now in shambles. He had feelings for a descendant of Christ. It made sense. Why it felt like a challenge. Why he felt compelled to pursue it. Now he wondered if they were real feelings at all.

"I have to go. Father isn't going to be happy with me being here. Take care brother." Then in the blink of an eyes Jesus was gone.

Lucifer was alone in his thoughts. Standing stunned. He was unable to move or speak. He wasn't sure where to go with this. He needed a drink. He headed to the bar and picked up his glass. Brought it to his lips. But he found he wasn't as thirsty. He set it down. He sat at the bar.

"So, what did your brother want?" He heard Maze ask.

He didn't say anything to her. He just stood up and headed for his penthouse. He needed to think. He needed to do a lot of thinking.

 **Author's Note: Yes. I just totally went there. It makes a little sense to me. Of course I doubt that is the direction they are going in the show. But I thought it would be fun. Tell me what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe sat on her couch reading something on her tablet. It had been hours since she had seen Lucifer. She found herself longing for his touch and embrace. She had taken Trixie to the zoo. It had been enjoyable. Now she waited for him to show up. He had promised to take them to dinner. The Devil never broke his promises.

"Mommy, are you sure Lucifer is taking us to dinner?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah baby. I'm sure."

"I'm starving." Trixie whined.

Chloe put her arm around her daughter and kissed the top of her head. He better be here she thought. She hated hearing the disappointment in her daughter's voice when she was stood up. Her father Dan did it all the time. Then she would be the one to console her.

A knock of the door made her jump slightly. She got up to answer it. Hoping it was Lucifer. Her face fell when it was revealed to be Dan. "Um hi Dan." She said with a thread of disappointment.

He pushed his way in. His blue eyes glaring at Chloe. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Daddy!" Trixie exclaimed and ran over to her father.

"Hi monkey." He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Chloe asked with arms folded. Her blue-green eyes trying to remain neutral. She didn't want to start a fight in front of Trixie.

"I just need to talk."

Chloe sighed and looked down at Trixie. "Trixie babe could you give us a moment."

"Are you two going to fight?" The young girl queried with concern. She hated it when her parents fought.

"No. Mommy and Daddy just need to talk." Chloe responded.

Trixie sighed and took off to her room. She peaked out the door at her parents for a moment.

Chloe turned to Dan. "Look if this is about Lucifer. I don't want to hear it. What's done is done."

"I just don't understand what you see in him." Dan threw up his hands. "He's an arrogant, dangerous lunatic. I don't think he should be around our daughter."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. She hated that Dan thought he could tell her what to do. She had finally come to terms with her feelings for Lucifer. She no longer felt anything for Dan. Just residual tolerance. "He would never hurt Trixie."

"Are you sure about that?" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes Dan. I am sure." She had seen Lucifer caring for an infant. She was confident he would never harm Trixie. "Please just go." She tried pushing her ex to the door.

He resisted and held his ground. He put his hand on her cheek. "I miss you Chloe." He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back and put her hands against his chest. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. She struggled against his hold.

"Let me go, Dan." She pounded on his chest. The smell of booze made her gag. "Please Dan." She pleaded.

He pushed her against the wall. He again attempted to kiss her. She turned her head. He landed on her ear. "Come on Chloe. We can make it like old times. We had a good life together."

Chloe closed her eyes. "Please Dan." She felt tears entering her eyes. "Please just go. It's over."

He put his hands on her chin and pulled her face to look at him. He tried again to kiss her. She just put her hands up to block him. He grabbed her hands and held tight.

"What the hell is going on here?" A British accented voice broke through the terror.

Dan snarled. "None of your concern. Just having a moment with my wife."

Chloe felt relief wash over her. Lucifer stood in front of the door. He wore black jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket. His dark eyes a menacing slit as he glared at Dan. He took a step forward.

"She doesn't appear to be wanting the moment. Why don't you let her go?"

"Go away you freak. This is a moment between us." Dan spat at Lucifer. "Just go."

Lucifer chuckled. "That is not happening. She has made her feelings clear. She wants this," Lucifer gestured to himself. "Over you." He took another step towards Dan. "Just let her go. Go on home and sleep it off. You wouldn't want to do anything you regret."

Dan released his hold on Chloe and turned towards Lucifer. "Are you threatening?" He scowled. "You know I am a cop right?"

Lucifer was amused. "Yes. I am aware. Do you know who I am?" He took another step forward.

"Some lunatic who is trying to steal my wife." Dan took a swing at Lucifer.

The Devil caught his fist and held it. Dan struggled against his strength. "I didn't steal her, Daniel." He released Dan's fist. "Now, just leave. It's over. Chloe told you it was over."

Chloe was amazed that Lucifer was so calm. He was refusing to engage physically with Dan. He just defended himself. She caught his glance. For a second those dark eyes softened.

Dan growled and lunged for Lucifer. His drunken stupor made his balance off and he stumbled to the ground. He groaned. He put his hand over his eyes.

Lucifer reached down and picked the other man up. "Brush yourself off, Daniel. Would you like me to call you a cab?"

Dan shook his head. "No. I don't need help from you." He turned his drunken gaze to Chloe. "I'll go. But I'll be back." He headed out the door.

Chloe felt tears fall down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands. Then felt Lucifer embrace her. She wrapped her arms around his arm body. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Then they turned to a sniffling noise. Chloe saw her sobbing daughter standing there.

"Mommy. What happened to Daddy?"

Chloe turned to her daughter and knelt down. Trixie ran into her arms. She patted her daughter's back. "Daddy needs a time out. It's okay." She pulled back. "You ready to go to dinner."

Trixie shrugged. "I guess" Her gaze traveled to Lucifer.

The Devil stood nearby quietly observing. "What would you like?" He smiled at the small human. A genuine smile.

"Pizza." Trixie said happily. Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes.

Lucifer nodded. "Pizza it is."

They headed out the door. They took Chloe's car as Lucifer's car was a two seater. They decided on a pizza parlor. Together they sat at a table. Lucifer had his arm around Chloe as Trixie delightfully spoke about school and her friends.

Lucifer was gentleman the whole night. No innuendos or smart aleck remarks. He was attentive and gentle with Trixie. Chloe could not be more impressed by him. The pizza came and they all laughed together. It was the best night she had in a long time. They felt like a real family.

As they were heading back to Chloe's car in the parking lot. A man approached them. He had on a dirty shirt and holey jeans. He held up a knife. "Give me your money and no one gets hurt."

Chloe stood protectively in front of Trixie. Lucifer reached out his hand to the man. In a flash he managed to run the knife along the Devil's arm. Crimson blood seeped out of a six-inch gash. He tried to mask the pain. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. The knife fell from his hands and Lucifer bent down to pick it up.

The man cried out and held his wrist. He then ran off. Chloe called the police. She then got Trixie into the car. She looked at Lucifer. Blood gushed from his arm. She pulled out the first aid kit from her car.

She looked at Lucifer's face. She could tell he was trying his hardest to not complain about the pain. Gently she cleaned the wound with gauze. She felt his muscle tense. "I thought you were immortal?"

Lucifer didn't say a word. He just sat quietly while Chloe tended to his wound. Soon a police car arrived. Chloe gave a statement to the officer. Lucifer sat quietly still.

* * *

Later they were back at Chloe's place. Chloe tucked Trixie into bed. Then she joined at quiet Lucifer on the couch. "Boy, you were a gentleman tonight." She leaned her head against his chest. She felt his lips on the top of her head.

"After that horrid incident with Dan. I wanted Trixie to have a fun night to remember."

Chloe put her hand on his chest. "Mr. I don't like kids. You could have fooled me. "Where you doing that to impress me?" She mused.

Lucifer had his arm around her. "Why were you impressed?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "Glad it was a good night."

"Thank you for not beating up Dan."

He smiled at her and held her closer. Chloe then kissed him. Feeling them respond. For a moment their lips danced in sync. Chloe could feel the heat rising. She moved to unbutton Lucifer's short. She was confused to find his hand stopping her.

"Let's just cuddle tonight. Shall we?" He stroked her hand. His dark eyes so gentle.

Chloe was having none of it. She wanted that passion and fire. "Why? What's wrong?"

Lucifer sighed. "I don't think it's appropriate with your daughter in the next room."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Since where does that bother you? Besides, we can go up to my mom's room." She went to kiss him again. She felt his fingers on her lips.

He leveled his gaze. "We don't have to go at it like bunnies. Let's just enjoy the moment."

Chloe moved away from his arms. She sat straight facing on the couch with her arms folded. The last two nights they had gone at it with a passion she hadn't felt in years. For months he had tried to get her in bed. And now he was saying no. "What's wrong Lucifer?"

"Nothing. I just feel like having a quiet night."

"Fine." She sat for a moment staring straight ahead. Then she took off her top. "I'm just a little warm." Feeling the Devil's eyes upon her the whole time. She turned to him. Then his arm reached out to her and their lips were upon each other.

They moved their little party upstairs. And once again allowed the fires of their passion take over.

* * *

Lucifer lay awake in the bed. His eyes staring straight upwards. Chloe fast asleep on his chest. The scent of her was an intoxicating aroma. It was too much. He also felt the warm throb of pain in his arm. He was unable to heal from it in her presence. The words of his younger brother still weighed heavily on his mind.

He had tried to make it a quiet night. As much as he thirsted for her touch. He heeded the warning Jesus had made. His immortality wasn't the only thing that was absent in her presence. He didn't want to produce a child. He no longer had control over it in Chloe's. He was careful tonight. Still he wondered. The pain was getting intense. He sighed. What if the next robber had a gun? What if he was shot? He would be unable to protect her. He would be unable to defend her.

He knew what he had to do. The only course of action. It was the most painful decision of his life. He couldn't stay. He had to leave. As much as it pained him. He knew it was the only way to keep her safe. Slowly he rose from the bed. Doing his best not to rouse his sleeping love. He got dressed quietly and headed downstairs.

Soon he was in his car headed back to Lux. He felt like a monster for leaving her like that. But it was the only way. She needed to be kept safe. One day he would make her understand.

Once home he packed a bag. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I would like to book one first class ticket to New York City. One way please."

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Chloe held her phone in her right hand. She sat on the edge of the bathtub. Tears ran down her cheeks. She called his number again. It was out of service. He had told her that he was going to visit his daughter.

He had left in the middle of the night without a word. She had played phone tag with him for weeks. Only speaking to him for brief periods of time. He just said that his daughter needed him. But wouldn't say more. She needed him. Right now. She needed him.

The timer rang out. She stood up and looked down at the plastic stick setting on the counter. She sobbed. Dialing his phone again. It was out of service still. Why did he do this to her? She stared at the pregnancy test. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She dialed the phone number again. She threw the phone to the ground.

She looked again at the test. It was the fourth one she had taken. It read positive.

* * *

 **To be continued…in a future story.**

 **Author's Note: Evil. I know. The next story will be in four parts. I will keep it within one entry. It may be a thirty chapters. It's going to connect everything that has happened in the last two stories. Chaos is reigning in Hell. And things are about to reach a boiling point. Heaven and Earth will not be spared from the impact. I hope you come along for the journey. I am quite aware of the difference between your and you're. There exists these things called typos. I don't always catch them on the first draftm**


End file.
